The charming cat princess
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: A certain man wishing to rejoin Xros hearts gets more than what he wanted when he tries to lie to the princess of the Lake Zone. Contains hypnosis and transformation.


The charming cat princess

There was a war going on in the Digital world, one with the very future of every Digimon at its stakes. The forces of Xros Heart were fighting the good fight, determined to save everyone, battling the Bagra's army to stop them from turning everything to hell. Martin, a young man in his early twenties, followed by his trusty partner Agumon, wanted to help what he considered the good side, Xros Heart, to win this military campaign. Knowing that the way this war worked, they had to liberate each zones individually, sometimes seeking help from their rulers. He knew for a fact that in a couple of days, Xros Heart would march on to the Lake zone, which was the nearest area to their current proximity. Wishing to get there before them so he could join Xros Heart, he travelled there along with Agumon, making his way to the castle where the current ruler lived.

Arriving there, the vision of an old time castle reminiscent of medieval times greeted him. Advancing toward the bridge, he was stopped by a Knightmon, an ultimate level Digimon wearing some kind of heavy plate armour all over his body. The Knightmon, looking intimidating, spoke in a slightly annoyed tone.

-Halt, what kind of business do you have in the Lake zone?

Martin, stopped in his track with the fearful apparition of this strong Digimon, replied, trying to look brave, despite knowing that this Knightmon could flatten him up like a pancake if he wished so.

-I come here on behalf of Xros Heart and I wish to speak to the owner of this castle as well as the Lake zone.

The Knightmon, letting go of his intimidating behaviour, sheathing his weapon back in his holster, answered back to Martin in a much friendlier tone.

-Ah, the princess waited for something like this to happen. I am quite happy the first one to try to discuss with her is part of Xros Heart. Come inside, I will lead you to her.

Relieved that the Knightmon proved to be reasonable, Martin followed him, Agumon following closely behind. Agumon, feeling a bit stressful, whispered to Martin, making sure no one else could hear him.

-Are you sure it's a good idea to lie to someone as powerful as this Knightmon? We're not even part of Xros Heart yet...

Martin, understanding what Agumon feared, knew this could be potentially dangerous. However, he was confident that he would find a way for all of this to work out in the end, replying in whispers:

-Don't worry Agumon. If this work out, we'll be heroes and shall fight the good fight to liberate everyone from the Bagra's.

Not sharing his confidence, Agumon was nonetheless loyal to his friend, following him around, ready to fight if need be.

Entering the throne room, Knightmon spoke in a loud tone, presenting the both of them to the princess.

-Emissaries of Xros Heart, I present to you the princess of this realm, Lady Persiamon.

Martin, looking at Persiamon, was shocked to see such a vision of loveliness, especially in a Digimon. Persiamon was a catgirl wearing leopard spotted harem pants, a purple face-veil and so many golden jewelleries on her large paws and claws. The jewelleries included rings and toe-rings, a necklace, a diadem, large golden rings on her upper hands and around her upper stomach, earrings and bracelets on her upper arms, almost everything covered in ruby or sapphires. Having long red hair with a diamond on the end of her huge ponytail, she also had fur on her back, her arms and two tails. The rest however, was all human looking, with no fur on her face, her slim stomach, wide hips and her large breast, which were very lightly covered with an intricate red bra. She was plain gorgeous, certainly worthy enough of the myth were princesses were always insanely beautiful. Blushing heavily before her, he was about to introduce himself, until the princess herself got up from her throne, speaking in a seductive and sweet tone of voice.

-So you are an emissary of Xros Heart, uh? Tell me, how goes the war? Are you really beating Bagra's army?

Martin, snapping out of his stupor, stopped staring at her, ready to answer her. Fortunately for him, he could be considered some kind of expert on what was happening with Xros Heart, him being a fan and all.

-They are right now in movement, ready to protect your grace from any offensive the Bagra's could mount against you, your majesty. The Bagra's do not stand a chance.

Persiamon, upon hearing this, showed a smile that could melt any heart, radiating beauty and seduction. Martin and Agumon, looking at her with their mouth wide open, started fantasizing about different scenarios. One that came up often was her belly-dancing, as she was already dressed in the style of a harem girl. Persiamon, making a cute little laugh at the sight of these two, spoke in the same sweet tone.

-As a symbol of gratitude for the protection of Xros Heart, I want to offer the both of you a cordial invitation to stay here for a while, at least until your companions appears here. As my guests, you can ask for anything from my servants here.

As if on cue, a pair of Pandamon and Toyagumon appeared on the spot from various entrances near the throne, bowing before the princess as well as Martin and Agumon. Persiamon, meanwhile, continued her speech.

-Please offer this as a token of appreciation for what you are trying to do.

Raising her hands in the air, she began swaying her hips sensually before them, much to the great pleasure of Martin and Agumon. The Toyagumon, getting away, turned on a spotlight, making it focus on the princess, while the Pandamon grabbed a flute which was placed near the throne room, playing it to help the princess get in rhythm.

The light of the spot getting on Persiamon made all of her jewelleries reflect it in sparkling delight, shining and adding beauty to her performance. Persiamon, having barely begun, said:

-Helter Skelter.

Hearing this sublime creature say this seemed to raise the already high interest of Martin and Agumon in this dance, their eyes focusing on the beautiful Digimon belly-dancing for their pleasure, fulfilling one of their most recent fantasies. Staring at her belly, belly button and jewels, they could not help themselves but think of her as unmatched in term of beauty.

Persiamon, unleashing the full might of her attack, combined serpentine movements with her hands as well as her hips, making sure her technique would be enhanced by the effect her jewels had when light shined on them.

Agumon was the one most affected by this sudden sensual and mesmerizing dance, captivated by every small movement done by the princess. Not missing a single thing, be it the undulations or the shining jewels enhancing her personal beauty, his fascination was at its peak. Small spirals appearing in his large eyes and drooling a bit through his mouth, the attack was already making his will cave in, replacing everything he knew with the sight of the sexy Persiamon.

Martin, less affected by his partner, was no less entranced by this sublime dance. Even though she was a Digimon, he had never been a witness to such a perfect replica of most of his fetishes, mixing catgirls, belly-dancing and harem clothes in a package or pure alluring greatness. Some very small spirals appearing as well in his eyes, his focus was not weakening its grip, still staring at her belly-dance.

Persiamon, still dancing with fluidity and grace unparalleled by no living being she knew, showed her best smile through her face-veil, satisfied that her attack was always this effective. Inspecting the two before her, she soon concluded that the Agumon was the closest to be done with, as well as being the easiest to finish off. Moving toward him without losing any of her fluid swaying and undulations, she was followed flawlessly by the light of the projector, which did not miss a single inch of her gorgeous body.

Agumon, focusing heavily on the dreamy vision of Persiamon, was extremely happy to see her approach him quite closely, stopping about a meter away from him. Having a much better view of her belly, he could not help himself stare at her delicious belly button, so round and deep. Catching her sweet scent, he was soon intoxicated by this unique perfume. Helplessly hypnotized by this divine princess, his spirals soon grew in size, occupying the entirety of both his eyes. His smile getting to its maximum size, he drooled heavily, unable to refrain himself, not capable of doing anything but watch her, thinking solely about her. His memories were long gone, his values, friends and wishes were irrelevant when compared to Persiamon. Getting to this conclusion, he began digivolving backward, now a Koromon, a lesser Digimon. Not done with his backward transformation, he was soon turned into a Digi-egg, returning to his very first stage.

Martin, not seeing anything else but Persiamon, was completely unaware of what was happening to his friend. At this point, he could not even bring himself to care, his thoughts being filled with visions of Persiamon.

Persiamon, satisfied that about half of her job was done, focused on the second one, advancing toward Martin, still dancing sensually with the Helter Skelter attack.

Martin, happy that Persiamon seemed to focus her attentions on him, grabbed the opportunity, focusing his gaze on the most beautiful dance he had ever seen. His eyes filling with spirals, he looked with utmost interest at the now much closer belly of Persiamon, still bending and undulations sensually for him. Looking at her perfectly sculpted belly and her cute belly button, he had no trouble thinking only about the perfect Persiamon. Smiling goofily, his spirals getting very fast, his hypnotic trance was getting deeper by the second.

Seeing that she was about done with this one, Persiamon reduced the pace of her dance, slowing down while her hand grabbed something out of her harem pants. Picking a small syringe out of her pants, she used it quickly on her victim. Martin, too deep under to react to any pain, felt a strange sensation all over his body, changing him to his very core. Getting in a foetal position, his body began shrinking down, his form getting rounder during the process. After a few seconds, a Digi-egg was now on the ground where Martin stood before. Persiamon, pleased about what happened, grabbed both eggs, handing them to the Pandamon and Toyagumon who had stopped their activities, seeing that Persiamon had finished.

-Get them to my science advisor and plug them up to the video I created, I want them to be completely loyal and devoted to me when they both hatch.

Both servants got out of the room carrying the eggs, knowing they would have some more companions in a few days. This was how Persiamon added servants and soldiers to her service, by hypnotizing humans and Digimons alike to submit to her will. Having devised long ago a serum that could transform any human into a Digimon, none could know the vast number of humans who had fallen prey to her unique and hypnotic charm.

Persiamon, looking around, saw that Knightmon had, yet again, succumbed to her attack. As always, she knew he had done so willingly, seeing her dance as the best kind of reward from the woman he loved. Snapping her fingers, she woke him up, thanking him for his help in retrieving those two new slaves for her army. Kneeling before her for a few seconds, Knightmon then returned to his post, ready to trap some more victims for his mistress Persiamon, the princess of the Lake zone.


End file.
